starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Starcraft Advance/Terran
Overview Starcraft Advance is all about adding a new level of realism and complexity to Starcraft. =Terran= Marauder Class Armored Personnel Unit Production cost: 1.0 (the Marauder is the numeraire) Armored Personnel Units (APU's) are the diligent guard of the Terran. Soldiers are trained in military Academies for two years (though wartime accelerated curricula take only three months). During this time they learn to use the variety of equipment at their disposal. A fire squad is comprised of three Marauders and a Goliath. Purpose: *As civilian police *As frontier and public institution guards *As security aboard starships *As Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT) units for recovering captured installations Complement: *'Neosteel suit': Much stronger than Kevlar, suit entirely covers the body, providing sufficient strength to enable the Marauder to space walk; also provides strong resistance against sunlight, micrometeorites, and kinetic weaponry. The suit is able to selectively become flexible and rigid at will; when rigid, the suit is strong enough to make a serious dent in most things (including internal walls of ships) and deflect bullets with ease by transferring its kinetic energy throughout the suit (although it may give knockback). The suit is resistant to electromagnetic pulse (EMP) attacks. However, it is still easily destroyed by concentrated weaponry. *'Life support': Provides air conditioning, heating for the interior of the suit, and total insulation from the external environment. Also provides oxygen and removes carbon dioxide and excretions. In extreme circumstances, the system provides sugars, amino acids and minerals directly to the bloodstream by intravenous insertion. *'Amputation joints': The suit can cut off the Marauders' limbs in the case of serious injury, and then cauterize the wound, to enable the Marauders to continue on despite the injury. *'Neurosporin': A stimulant drug, generally released when under heavy exertions, when pain is going off the charts, or when a limb has been amputated. It preserves the ability of the Marauder to function at the utmost capacity. *'Electronic visor and beacon': The helmet sports a visor which overlays important information on top of the screen, allowing the Marauder to see information from others (commands) as well as information derived from the tricorder (see below). The beacon broadcasts a signal on a surprisingly thin bandwidth (which can change from mission to mission) which indicates if a person is alive or injured and if the person is an ally; this information is then displayed on the electronic visor to quickly allow the Marauder to identify people. In ships and installations, the blueprint may also be superimposed on the visor screen. *'Plasma flamethrowers': A pair of flamethrowers, which can be aimed in different directions, projecting incredibly hot flames for up to thirty feet. Good for crowd control. *'Machine guns': A pair of machine guns that can launch bullets up to 2,000 ft/sec. Generally this is only marginally effective against Neosteel suits. *'Land mine': Three, easy to set up (takes about two seconds), can be activated while being thrown/in midair, can be set to explode on proximity, time or remote activation. *'Grenade': Three, delayed explosion. *'Laser gun': The Marauder is able to fire a few shots using its laser, or a single concentrated shot. The laser uses up a tremendous amount of energy per hit and it is very easy for the Marauder to use up all its energy reserves, even using up its life support energy, through using it. *'Battery pack': A very dense, highly charged battery pack supports the Marauder in every way. Activity uses up the battery very quickly. *'Tool collection': A collection of tools, including fusion cutters, generally used for construction or for making rapid modifications to the environment. *'Levitation and jet packs': Most Terran creations are capable of levitating; Marauders are no exception. Levitation is used to bring the Marauder straight up from the planet surface or away from other objects; jet packs are used to move the Marauder in specific directions. *'Tricorder': A tool that provides information on nearby objects, including its internal analysis and chemical or electromagnetic make-up. It is good for analyzing things but doesn't have the range to act as a cloak detector. *'Gastrodin': A substance that, when injected intravenously, stops the pain and feeling of unease that results from going on an empty stomach. *'AI Doctor': The suit also provides an extensive program providing all information recorded by the Terrans about medical diagnoses and treatments. *'Medications toolset': Holds a variety of drugs and medications which untrained Marauders can use with the aid of the AI doctor. Goliath Class Armored Support Unit Production cost: 5.0 The Armored Support Unit (ASU) is meant to support the armored personnel (the Marauders). The vehicle has no cockpit or drivers' hit; instead, it is remotely controlled from the local command center, with radio commands being issued by the controller there. The commands are highly secure, using private key hyper-encoding. The Goliath is too large to enter most hallways, but it can act as external support to the Marauders which enter. Purpose: *Support against rogue Marauders *Support in Marauder missions *Anti-air Complement: *'Neosteel plating': The entire craft is covered by Neosteel plating. *'Four limbs': The Goliath has four "hands", each of which is armed with various equipment. The adept limbs are also good for picking up and working with a variety of objects. *'Machine guns': Four sets of machine guns. *'Land mine': Twelve, easy to set up (takes about two seconds), can be activated while being thrown/in midair, can be set to explode on proximity, time or remote activation. *'Grenade': Twelve, delayed explosion. *'Laser gun': Because the Goliath has a much larger battery, its laser can also be significantly more powerful. It is capable of doing serious damage to nearby fliers and, if it is located in space, it can do significant damage to fliers far away. This allows the Goliath to provide anti-air support to units that would otherwise have no means of attacking distant targets. *'Battery pack': About ten times as large as the one on the Marauder; it is basically comprised of a dozen of the same batteries that power the Marauder. When a Marauder goes low on battery, its main battery can be replaced by a new one removed from the Goliath. *'Tool collection': The tool collection is even more extensive than the one on the Marauder, and as such it is much more varied. *'Levitation and jet packs'. *'Backup weaponry': The Goliath also has backup weaponry for itself and its Marauder comrades to fall back on if their equipment gets damaged or is used up. *'Medications toolset': More extensive than the Marauders' one, the toolset for the Goliath features a much more extensive collection of drugs and other healthcare tools, such as heart defibrillators and other diagnostic instruments. It can also be used to store specimens of strange things. *'Charon missiles': These have a 300 mile range and are highly explosive, releasing an EMP upon impact. They are capable of navigating the terrain below, taking a path that always remains close to the surface and hence avoid being destroyed; it can also release chaff and flares as a diversion. *'Mininuke': Effectively a bunker buster. The controller can remove the mininuke and launch it at a target, causing a tremendous amount of damage; however, because of its size there is only one. Alternatively, if something wrong has happened to the fire squad, the controller can simply detonate the mininuke, destroying the Goliath as well as any nearby Marauders. This is a way of preventing the Goliath from falling into enemy hands. Fusion Class Space Construction Vehicle Production cost: 0.7 The space construction vehicle (SCV) is driven by civilians and military alike; in the former, it is used for maintenance, construction and deconstruction; for the latter, it is used in installations, repairing damaged crafts, and outside of starships. They are often employed in hangars to repair starfighters. Training takes about a year. Purpose: *Installation repair *Misc crafts *Maintenance *Starship repair Complement: *'Neosteel plating': The entire craft is covered by Neosteel plating. *'Four variable limbs': The Fusion has four "hands", each of which are different, and each of which is coupled with various equipment. The adept limbs are also good for picking up and working with a variety of objects, and of course, for repairs and other work. *'Fusion cutter': This is a larger version than the one on the Marauder and the Goliath. It is a multi-purpose instrument used for all kinds of welding and separating. *'Multiple locomotive systems': The Fusion sports a four-wheel drive, a two-track drive, and a four-pedal drive. *'Levitation and jet packs'. *'Tool collection': The tool collection is even more extensive than the one on the Marauder, and as such it is much more varied. It also contains a variety of backup copies. *'Inventory box': A spacious trunk for storing all sorts of things; this is entirely isolated and lockable, thereby allowing things, even the size of a a Marauder, to hide within or be trapped within it. This is generally useful for carrying resources and materials, however. *'AI support': An AI engineer helps make judicious decisions about the surroundings, blueprints and static physics to produce reliably strong structures, and which provides construction instructions, even if the driver has no clue how to build. This is useful in creating makeshift bunkers and such. It is also good for collaborating with any other allied Fusions in the region. The AI support can also automatically pilot the Fusion to repair standard vehicles and such. *'Jet packs': This allows the Fusion to maneuver in space so that it can reach various parts of ships and thereby repair them. *'Library of components': This is a library of factory-manufactured, pre-packaged components which can be used to make all sorts of objects. There are several of each component class. Terran technology works with a bare minimum of components, much of which can also be altered into other objects made from the same material, allowing the same material to serve many purposes. Used jointly with AI support, even a rather new to the art driver can use the Fusion to effectively build and maintain structures and objects. Hellfire Class Starfighter The Starfighter is capable of flight in the atmosphere, in space and in water. It is generally docked on starships of various kinds, and are given upkeep quite often, though they can stay on their own for a long time. These crafts are able to go into subspace. Purpose: *Scouting and observation *Naval protection as a fighter escort *Surgical strikes *Attacks against smaller fleets Complement: *'Neosteel plating': A layer of NeoSteel is right over the ablative plating, helping to absorb or dissipate thermal or kinetic attacks. *'Ablative underplating': This is the standard Terran plating for all starships, primarily because lasers are far more effective in space. The plating causes the lasers to be able to melt only a minor dent into the hull before creating a cloud of particles that diffract the rest of the beam's energy, greatly reducing the harm generated. Crafts with ablative plating can last for a very long time against laser fire but are easily blown apart by thermal or kinetic attacks (such as explosives). *'Cockpit AI': The cockpit AI features targeting, evading, navigation and sensory programs that can be called upon by the user at an instant to automatically do a variety of pre-planned actions. This frees up the pilot to do a variety of other things, such as firing on targets. *'Living room': The cockpit has enough space for four people cramped, though often it is used by one or two individuals with plenty of space to move around a bit. *'Life support': The Hellfire is able to sustain life support for up to a month when on low power use; this is not an energy constraint. The life support provides for all the basic needs, but also can generate more quality food (as opposed to bare-bones foods). *'Mini fusion reactor': This car-trunk-sized reactor powers a fusion reaction which powers the Hellfire's weapons, life support, navigation and subspace transit. Without it, the craft is dead in space. It is attached to fuel pods. There is also a small battery which can sustain the ship for a relatively short time (two hours, no weapons or subspace transit) for contingencies when the reactor is down. The reactor is designed to be repairable in certain circumstances. *'Sublight engine': An engine that allows the Hellfire to move at speeds well below that of light. *'Levitation and jet packs': The levitation functionality on the Hellfire allows it to rise up out of the planet's atmosphere using as little energy as possible. Jet packs placed all around the Hellfire allow for a variety of maneuvering options which can be useful in avoiding pinpoint attacks such as beam and bullet weapons. Eidolon Class Heavy Cruiser The heavy cruiser is a popular vessel good for the most common threats, with equipment that can deal with a diverse range of issues. Complements (42 crew): *1 captain (commanding officer) *1 commander (executive, operations officer) *1 lieutenant commander (lt.) (tactical officer) *1 lieutenant commander (lt.) (chief of security) *1 sergeant (gunnery officer) *1 sergeant (ship's pilot, navigation) *1 sergeant (chief of engineering) *1 sergeant (sensors officer) *1 sergeant (doctor) *2 sergeant (squadron leader) *14 privates (squadron wing-man) *6 privates (engineering) *8 privates (security) *4 privates (support crew members) *AI cooks and AI support characters *16 Wraith-class starfighters Armaments: *2 sensor arrays (1 backup) *3 conforming deflector shielding dishes *2 communications pulse arrays *6 hyper-laser turrets (of which 4 can face any direction) *4 phereton torpedo turrets *4 phereton torpedo magazines filled with hundreds of charges *30 phaser point defense turrets (of which 20 can face any direction) *1 electromagnetic concussion launcher *2 fusion generators (1 backup) *24 internal plasma vents *24 internal security system phasers *2 gravitic drives (1 backup)